


Sidetracked

by TortallyTubular



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Slippy's only in a flasback, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Trans Wolf O'Donnell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortallyTubular/pseuds/TortallyTubular
Summary: (TW FOR DYSPHORIA: Potentially triggering language used to refer to a trans man's body and genitals; breeding kink) No characters are misgendered in this fic.Where is that bastardFox strode down the hallway of the ship.I swear I'm gonna space him this timeWithout stopping he slammed a fist into a button on his left. The door slid open as Fox stepped into the room. Wolf turned his head to face him, grizzled features confident, his eye focused and clear.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sidetracked

_Where is that bastard_  
Fox strode down the hallway of the ship. _  
I swear I'm gonna space him this time_  
Without stopping he slammed a fist into a button on his left. The door slid open as Fox stepped into the room. Wolf turned his head to face him, grizzled features confident, and his eye focused and clear. The purple swirls of dust and space debris through the window framed him.  
_It is not fair how attractive this man is._  
His jacket was open and his breasts were on display. Keeping his eye trained on Fox he casually and delibrately uncrossed his legs, presenting his pussy. One of his hands moved to his chest, twisting and pulling at his nipple. Fox watched. His breath was coming hard and fast.  
_Holy Shit._  
The last time something like this had happened he'd panicked and left. He'd finally tracked Wolf down in Sargasso, looking for one of Wolf's former teammates. After the fight, when Wolf had told him they'd gotten rid of the asshole and banished him, there wasn't much reason for them to stay at each other's throats. They'd been rivals for years, fighting again and again and quipping back and forth. Wolf never managed to get the upper-hand but he had that _damn_ confidence. It was infuriating. It was also infuriatingly sexy. They were in the tavern at the pirate hideout, having a few drinks before resuming their mission. Wolf slammed his empty glass onto the bar next to Fox and waved the bartender over. He leaned back against the bar and side-eyed Fox. Suddenly he grinned, baring all of his teeth, "So. When are you getting out of my base?"  
"You're the one who asked if we wanted drinks, Wolf. We'll be out of your ass soon, don't you worry."  
Wolf tilted his head and pushed off the wood behind him. He stepped closer, up to Fox's stool, crowding him back against the bar. He placed a hand on Fox's arm. His face close, he said, "Now that, McCloud, is an entirely different issue."  
Fox fought to stay calm, _Damnit. How does he smell this good after a fight?_  
"What is, Wolf?"  
The other man laughed, "The problem is your dick isn't in my ass yet, McCloud. You wanna fix that?"  
Fox's brain short-circuited. He could't pull his eyes away from Wolf's face. From his mouth. Wolf was just watching him, his hand warm and heavy on his shoulder.  
_Move, damnit!_ Fox yelled internally. He clenched his sweaty fingers and leaned slightly forward--  
"Hey, Fox! We're heading out soon, got the ships refueled and everything."  
He jerked back. He looked over to where Slippy was waving on the other side of the room and raised a hand to indicate he'd heard. Wolf had stepped back slightly, still watching him.  
Fox stood abruptly.  
"Thank you for the hospitality, captain. I have to get back to my team."  
Wolf's grin was different somehow. Still sharp but less pointed. He winked, "We'll take you down next time I see you, Fox, just you wait."  
_I don't really even remember leaving. God, stupid! Stupid! Just had to let the goddamn sexual tension keep building._  
He remembered when he'd asked Wolf to help him take down the Anglar emperor a few years later. It would be so much faster with both teams, and it was the surest shot at clearing Wolf's name and the bounty. Wolf had whirled on him and slammed his hand into the wall next to Fox's head, claws sinking into the metal. "I don't need your help or your pity, Fox. If you want me on your side, you're hiring me. We're not friends. And we never will be."  
As he walked away, Fox couldn't help thinking about how Wolf's gaze had been on his lips when he said the last part.  
_I have no idea how we got here. He'll work a mission for free now. Got a fucking designated room on the ship. He's...Holy Shit._  
He jolted in surprise. He found himself nearly between Wolf's legs, Wolf's foot firmly against his bulge preventing him from continuing his forward movement. The hand not occupied playing with Wolf's tit trailed down his chest, over his toned stomach between his legs, and he plunged two fingers knuckle deep into himself. His eye half-lidded, he panted and his mouth fell open, teeth sharp, tongue pink and wet and lolling. He kept his gaze fiercely locked onto Fox, His heel grinding firmly against Fox's hardening cock. As he fucked three fingers into his cunt a low whine rose in the back of his throat. The whine rose to a keen as he pulled out his fingers and slid them over his cunt, bringing them firmly to either side of his clit and starting to fuck himself up into them. He growled and hooked his ankle around Fox's back, pulling him forward, grinding the other man's bulge into his pussy. Fox's heartbeat was slamming in his ears and he pulled his painfully hard cock out of his pants, sliding it through Wolf's slick and lining it up with his entrance. Wolf's keen grew higher and louder and Fox slammed forward, fucking his cock balls deep into Wolf's cunt. So. Tight. So wet. So warm. The walls of Wolf's pussy flexed and twitched and clung and he could feel every movement of Wolf's hips as he fucked up into his hand and pressed unconsciously forward onto Fox's dick. He pulled in breath after breath watching Wolf's face, heavy-lidded eyes still focused. Tongue still pink and wet. He lunged forward and plunged his tongue into Wolf's mouth, kissing the man and running a hand up his side, dragging his claws over his breast and teasing his nipple. He sucked on his tongue. Wolf growled and Fox began pounding in and out of his cunt, pulling out to the very tip of his cock and slamming back in.   
"I'm gonna pump you so full," he growled against Wolf's lips. "You want me to fuck a baby into you?" Wolf's claws kneaded into his back. "I'm gonna fuck you so full of pups," his thrusts slammed wolf's hips down into the window seat as the man whined into his mouth, "gonna fill you up with my cum." "Do you want my cum?" Wolf pulled back and keened and Fox roughly pulled his head back, "say it."  
"I want you to fill me up, I want you to fuck your pups into me," Wolf panted but his eye was full of fire. "Pussy. I'll make your next ten litters." "Make me your bitch"  
Fox snarled and slammed Wolf back, hand tight against his throat, sinking his teeth into his shoulder as he jerked, pumped his hips forward and shot rope after rope of hot cum deep into Wolf's cunt, his thick knot forced against his slit until it entered with a satisfying pop. Cum continued to flood into Wolf, bulging his stomach and pressing tight against the knot, filling him to bursting as he came over and over again around it.  
He looked blearly into Fox's eyes again, running a hand over his belly and scratching his scruffy chin.  
"Huh. Never even told you I loved you, Jackass. Who needs impulse control, eh?" He grinned and pulled him back into a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous posting this fic bc of the language I use in it. Since the words we use for our bodies (especially but not exclusively for trans people) are so inherently individual and personal it's v important to make sure 2 talk about that with your partner.  
>   
> On that note: you ever just. Write something and you're like man, I'd fucking hate it if anyone referred to me that way. Fucking hate if anyone referred to me lmao. You go tho, Wolf, buddy, get his ass
> 
> Might delete this later
> 
> Edit: Okay actually I added a plot


End file.
